


What the Maid Saw

by ZsadistCortel



Series: HAU Side-Stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe Chibitalia, Austria is a Dick, F/M, Italy sees it happen, Jaded Hungary, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm sorry, Mr. Austria!  It was an accident!  I'm sorry!” The sound of a hand hitting a face startled him.  “Sorry isn't good enough!” And then the crying began.   Italy closed his eyes tightly and tried to drown out the sound of Ms. Hungary's crying with his hands.  Her pleas for forgiveness went unanswered as always.  Italy may not have experienced it, but he saw it happen.  HAU Series Side-Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Maid Saw

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It is the property of Hidekaz Himaruya and various companies who have licensed it including, but not limited to, Funimation Entertainment and (formerly?) Tokyopop.

 

Italy still remembered the sounds sometimes when he closed his eyes. The sounds of hands hitting flesh and sobbing and angry words. The sounds of his childhood.

It seemed so long ago now, that he had been taken into Austria's house as a servant. Italy could remember the fear and awe he had felt the first time he was brought into the household of the Holy Roman Empire (Overseen by Mr. Austria). The manor was enormous and maze-like in its build. His artistic side was enraptured but his common sense told him that this meant he would have troubles finding his way around.

The first few months hadn't been so bad. Ms. Hungary was told to watch over him and insure he learned how to perform his tasks and that he finished his chores on time. She was pretty and nice and Italy thought that if he had ever had a mother, he would have liked her to be exactly like Ms. Hungary. Holy Rome was in and out of the house and though he scared Italy, Italy could tell the young empire was just shy and in need of a friend. Italy spent his time working and trying to grow his friendship with Holy Rome.

It was a sunny day in mid July when he first saw it happen. Ms. Hungary was cleaning the music room and Italy was in a small chamber attached to the side by a small door, organizing piles of sheet music and other music related items. Suddenly, Italy heard a crash from the music room followed by hurried footsteps outside the door to the room he was in. He tried to open the door and see what had happened, but it was bolted closed. Trying to figure out what was going on, Italy knelt before the door and peered through the large key hole.

He watched, confused, as the music room door flew open and Mr. Austria stormed into the room. His violet coats flared out menacingly with every step. Ms. Hungary was frantically trying to sweep up the shattered remains of a vase that had apparently been knocked over earlier. Ms. Hungary looked petrified and Italy wasn't sure why. Mr. Austria would surely just give her a scolding and then flounce off to play Chopin, wouldn't he? 

Mr. Austria's expression was unlike any Italy had ever seen on the aristocrat before. It was cold and hateful. It was angry and terrifying. Ms. Hungary began spewing apologies as the violet-eyed nation skulked towards her. She tried to back up but she was too close to the wall to get away.

Italy was scared. He didn't understand what was making Mr. Austria so angry. It had been an accident and the piano player didn't even like that particular vase. It had been a gift from France and no one really liked gifts from big brother France. Italy didn't want to see anymore. He turned so his back pressed against the door and hugged his knees close to his chest, trying to ignore the yelling from the next room. The sobbing and begging for mercy. The thump of fists punching and boots kicking. The horrific sounds of clothes being torn and Hungary screaming in pain as Austria yells insults all the while. Italy covered his ears and tried to imagine that he was in his country with his older brother, Romano, or out in the field painting with Holy Rome. Anywhere but here.

It went on for some time. The sobs turning to pitiful whimpers and then screams in a cycle that repeated more times than Italy wanted to count. Then it was quiet. He lowered his hands as he heard Austria get up. The rustle of cloth told him that the man was getting dressed. Ms. Hungary was quiet except for the occasional sobbing breath. The door of the music room opened and then closed once more, signaling the aristocrat's exit.

Italy worked up the courage to once again look though the key hole to see what was going on. Hungary lay in a tangle of her own ripped clothing. She was mostly naked and bleeding, strange fluids on and around her. Italy could hear the strained breathing of the female nation as she eventually managed to hoist herself up onto her feet. She gingerly redressed as best she could and took a few deep breaths before moving towards the door Italy was trapped behind. 

Italy scrambled back, not wanting to be caught. Hungary wouldn't appreciate him seeing her in such a vulnerable state. The lock clicked open and Hungary held her hand out to the child. “It's alright now. You can come out.” She sounded calm, as if this was a normal everyday occurrence, but she swayed a bit on her feet. Italy crawled forward and took her hand.

“Ms. Hungary,” Italy ventured. She looked down at him, waiting. “Are you alright?” A bitter smile soured her beautiful face.

“I don't suppose I'll ever be alright again, Italy. But that is my cross to bare. Don't think too much about it and don't tell anyone, please.” Italy looked up at the woman, honey colored eyes unsure. 

“But he hurt you!” Tears threatened to spill from both nations' eyes. “How can I not tell someone who could help us?”

“It's what I want.” Italy flung his arms around Hungary's waist and sobbed into her apron. Hungary held him close, all the while wondering why this poor child had to bare witness to such a thing when he was still so young and innocent. She knew this would not be the last time either.

 

A Few Weeks Later:

“I'm sorry, Mr. Austria! It was an accident! I'm sorry!” The sound of a hand hitting a face startled him. 

“Sorry isn't good enough!” And then the crying began. Italy closed his eyes tightly and tried to drown out the sound of Ms. Hungary's crying with his hands. Her pleas for forgiveness went unanswered as always.

 

*The End.*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is set in the HAU Series Universe around the same time as 'The Devil's Smile'. Italy wasn't abused as a child like England, Romano, or Germany (HRE). But he did see it happen. Austria mentally, physically, and sexually abuses Hungary throughout Italy's childhood and Italy watches it happen. Hungary, however angry she is and however much she is hurt by Austria, still loves him and even goes on to form and empire with him for a time. She knows it is wrong but she feels that if she waits long enough, Austria will change. Sadly, in this AU it never happens. Austria stays just as he is.


End file.
